Not Alone
by CaptainSwanForEver3
Summary: Songfic sur le pairing CaptainSwan à partir de la chanson Not Alone de Red. Petit OS tout mignon avec une Happy End pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les histoires tristes. Résumé absolument misérable alors venez plutôt lire :)


Not alone

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

_Looking for a distant light_

_Someone who can save a life_

_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_Can you save me now ?_

_« Killian Jones. Mais les gens me connaissent mieux sous mon surnom : Hook. »_

_« Hook ? Comme le Capitaine Hook ? »_

_« Ravi que vous ayez déjà entendu parler de moi, darling. »_

_Je crois que « ravi » n'était pas le mot exact. J'étais plutôt surpris qu'elle n'ait pas prit peur à cet instant. D'habitude, les gens étaient effrayés d'entendre mon nom. _

Plusieurs mois ont passé depuis notre première rencontre, mais je dois avouer qu'Emma Swan m'intrigue toujours autant … Elle n'a jamais tremblé devant moi et n'est jamais tombée dans mes bras non plus. Cette fille est vraiment forte ! Et elle est tout aussi fascinante, de par le mystère qui l'habite, la part d'ombre qui se trouve en elle. Malgré le fait que je lise en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce que je me plais à lui rappeler, il demeure toujours un endroit de son cerveau que je ne parviens pas à pénétrer. Je brise son armure un peu plus chaque jour, je brise le mur qu'elle s'est construit mais la muraille qui protège cette parcelle de sa mémoire et de ses pensées doit être la plus solide de toutes, car c'est la seule qui est toujours debout, se dressant fièrement dans le paysage de ses souvenirs. Inébranlable et impénétrable, chaque boulet de canon que j'ai pus envoyer sur ses rempares ne l'a même pas égratignée. Mais je ne désespère pas de savoir un jour ce qui se cache derrière cette forteresse de glace.

Je pense qu'elle est _perdue_, qu'elle se sent _seule_ et pas à sa place. Elle a _peur_ de faire confiance et n'a été que trop trahie par le passé. Elle s'est forgé cette armure dans le seul but de ne plus souffrir, de ne plus être trompée et délaissée. Je pense que je comprends. J'ai beaucoup soufferts moi aussi, notamment en perdant Milah. Je m'étais alors juré de ne plus jamais aimer de façon à ne plus jamais être détruit. Mais la différence entre Emma et moi, c'est qu'elle a réussi à briser cette promesse, ce serment que je m'étais fait à moi-même. Cette barrière que j'avais érigée autour de mes sentiments, cette teinte noire qu'avait pris mon cœur, elle les a tout simplement effacées, elle les a réduites en cendres, aussi facilement qu'on ferait tomber un château de cartes. Ce fût aussi simple pour elle. Je sais que je dois la _sauver_ de cette douleur qui l'habite. Mais pour cela, je crois qu'elle devra me sauver d'abord. En est-elle capable ? Rien n'est plus sûr … Pour la Sauveuse, la femme qui m'a redonné foi en quelque chose, qui m'a redonné _l'espoir_, je pense que rien n'est impossible, que ce soit de me sauver moi, ou d'être sauvée elle. La vérité, c'est qu'elle veut être sauvée, mais elle est bien trop fière et forte pour l'avouer. Tout comme moi …

Je veux la voir …

_I am with you _

_I will carry you through it all _

_I won't leave you, I will catch you _

_When you feel like letting go_

_ 'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

Comme pour répondre à mes envies, j'entends le pont de mon navire craquer. J'entends quelqu'un se diriger à pas rapides vers la cale dans laquelle je me trouve. Les pas s'arrêtent devant la porte et quelques secondes s'écoulent en silence, comme si la personne était partagée entre l'envie de frapper et celle de s'enfuir en courant. Mais ses pas qui ont résonné dans mes oreilles il y a quelques instants sont, pour moi, reconnaissables entre mille. Et je sais qu'il ne faut pas brusquer la personne à laquelle ils appartiennent. C'est déjà assez rare qu'_elle_ viennent de son plein gré sur mon bateau. Alors j'attends patiemment qu'on frappe, je fais comme si de rien n'était, espérant secrètement entendre le bruit de _ses_ phalanges contre le bois de ma porte. Et enfin je les entends. Je marche alors vers la porte et je l'ouvre, peut être un peu plus précipitamment que je ne l'aurais voulu … Et je _la_ trouve là, en larmes devant moi. Qu'est ce que je dois faire, là ? Et surtout, pourquoi elle est ici, en pleurs ? Je ne suis pourtant pas le genre de personne que l'on vient voir pour être réconforté et elle n'est pas le genre de personne qui veut être réconfortée.

« _Killian_ … » Mon prénom sonne presque comme une supplique dans sa voix rendue instable par le chagrin. Je ne résiste plus et la prends dans mes bras.

« _Emma_ … Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et elle entoure ma taille de ses bras alors qu'un long frisson parcours violemment ma colonne vertébrale. Je prie pour qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué et me mets à la bercer comme j'aurais bercé un enfant qui aurait fait un cauchemar. Je sens ses larmes tièdes couler sur mon torse et je me fais violence pour ne pas laisser les miennes s'échapper de mes yeux humides. Un homme ne pleure pas. Un pirate non plus. Un capitaine encore moins … Mais l'état dans lequel elle est me rend fou. Fou de chagrin. Fou de rage contre celui qui l'a fait pleurer ainsi. Je dis « celui » parce que je suis sûr que c'est encore de sa faute à _lui. _C'est toujours de _sa _faute de toute façon. À chaque fois que je la vois pleurer, c'est à cause de _cet enfoiré_. J'aurais dû être à sa place. J'aurais dû être celui qui se couchait près d'elle tous les soirs, celui qui la voyait se réveiller tous les matins et qui lui préparait son petit déjeuner, qui prenait soin d'elle quand elle était malade. Ça aurait dû être moi. Et si ça avait été moi, et bien elle n'aurait jamais été dans cet état parce que je ne l'aurais jamais fait souffrir. Mais bien que je n'ai que le rôle du vilain pirate et pas celui du prince charmant, et bien je ne la laisserais jamais tomber, même si je dois passer ma vie à essuyer ses larmes. Je ne la forcerais jamais à m'aimer. Qu'elle vienne sécher ses pleurs dans mes bras me suffit amplement. Je suis le méchant, et le méchant ne conquiert jamais le cœur de la jolie princesse, même si c'est une jolie princesse anticonformiste.

« C'est fini » dit elle, la voix plus claire.

« Pardon ? » la questionnais-je, n'ayant pas saisi de quoi elle parlait.

« Neal et moi … C'est fini » répéta-t-elle.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » lui demandais-je, pas certain d'avoir pu cacher le rictus satisfait qui prenait place sur mon visage.

« Parce que c'est un connard et que je ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps. »

Mon rictus satisfait se transforma alors en un sourire à faire pâlir le Chat du Cheshire.

« Qui a quitté qui ? » demandais-je, la tenant toujours fermement contre moi.

« C'est moi qui l'ai quitté. »

« Bah pourquoi tu pleures alors ? » la questionnais-je, sérieusement pris au dépourvu.

« Parce que je suis idiote. Je pleure parce que j'ai été assez conne pour penser qu'il avait changé, que lui et moi, c'était encore possible. Parce que je me suis voilé la face en pensant que je l'aimais toujours. Je ne pleure pas parce que c'est fini mais parce que je suis complètement débile et complètement seule. Parce que cette fois ci, je n'ai eu besoin de personne pour me faire souffrir, je me suis très bien débrouillée toute seule. Je suis vraiment trop conne. »

« Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui te dirais le contraire. Choisir un boulet pareil alors que tu as un beau gosse comme moi à ta disposition, faut vraiment être conne, ça c'est sûr ! »

Elle se détacha alors de moi et m'envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, pas assez puissant pour me couper le souffle mais assez pour me faire me plier légèrement. Les vestiges de ses larmes vinrent s'écraser sur ses lèvres fendues en un sourire.

« Crétin ! » me lança-t-elle alors que je me redressais.

Je l'attrapai alors par le poignet et la ramenai contre moi en refermant mes bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle se blottissait à nouveau contre mon torse.

« _Tu n'es pas seule_. Moi je serais toujours à tes côtés et je ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Je te le promets. _Je serais toujours là_ pour toi »

« Je sais … » souffla-t-elle doucement contre mon cœur.

_Your heart is full of broken dreams _

_Just a fading memory _

_And everything's gone but the pain carries on _

_Lost in the rain again When will it ever end? _

_The arms of relief seem so out of reach _

_But I, I am here_

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se détacha de moi, me regarda dans les yeux et me souffla un « merci » si doux que je cru avoir _rêvé_. Mais son sourire me confirma qu'elle l'avait réellement prononcer et je lui souris à mon tour. Je l'invitai alors à s'asseoir sur un des tabourets présents dans la cale et lui servit un verre de rhum qu'elle descendit aussitôt. Elle reposa bruyamment son verre sur la table en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

« Tu bois comme un homme, matelot ! » plaisantais-je

Elle rit de bon cœur et je la resservis une seconde fois avant de boire moi-même, directement à la flasque.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent en silence avant qu'Emma ne rompe la quiétude.

« Je ne serais jamais heureuse, hein ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais au Bon Dieu pour avoir une telle vie de merde ? Tout mes_ rêves_ ont été détruits, je crois en des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine, je me fait rouler et c'est à peine si je n'en redemande pas ! Tout me file entre les doigts et il ne me reste plus que la _souffrance_. Quand je pense enfin être heureuse, je perds mon bonheur et m'égare à nouveau dans la tristesse. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? La vie a un drôle de sens de l'humour quand il s'agit de moi ! J'ai l'impression d'être condamnée à errer, à ne faire que le bonheur des autres et à voir le mien _m'échapper_ ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » lui demandais-je, trouvant son point de vue ridicule et surtout faux !

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre Neal, par exemple. Il m'a fait souffrir et dès que je commence à être heureuse, il revient et s'impose dans ma vie, me monopolise mon fils et ne comprend pas que j'ai envie de passer du temps, seule, avec Henry. Il est toujours avec nous, nous colle, veut « rattrapper le temps perdu ». C'est pour Henry que j'ai eu 'envie' de me remettre avec Neal. Parce qu'il a besoin de son père. Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de faire semblant, j'ai besoin d'avoir mon propre bonheur, je dois arrêter de le mettre de côté pour privilégier celui des autres. Je dois mener ma vie comme je l'entends, merde ! »

« Oulah ! Bein dis donc, Amour, t'es sacrément remontée, dis moi ! » m'exclamai-je

« J'en ai assez de gâcher ma vie au profit de celle des autres ! ».

Elle se remit à sangloter. Je m'accroupis alors à côté d'elle et lui frottai doucement le dos. Mon Dieu, pour un pirate, je suis tombé bien bas !

« Merci, Killian » murmura-t-elle.

Mais rien que pour ses beaux yeux, je suis prêt à devenir doux comme un agneau …

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over _

_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters _

_And when you're finally in my arms _

_Look up and see love has a face_

« Je te l'ai dis : je serais toujours là, et contrairement à l'autre, je ne te mentirais ni ne te trahirais jamais. Tu peux compter sur moi et j'espère que tu me fais confiance. Je suis peux être un pirate, mais je suis avant tout un homme d'honneur, je n'ai qu'une parole. Je n'ai jamais failli à une seule de mes promesses. _Confiance, Swan_ … »

« Je le sais bien, Hook. J'ai conscience que tu serais bien la seule personne à rester à mes côtés et à me soutenir si tout le monde me tournait le dos. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi quoi qu'il arrive, parce que tu ne m'as jamais laissée tombée, même si moi je l'ai fais lors de notre première rencontre. Je t'ai lâché mais toi, toi tu as toujours été près de moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu représentes tellement pour moi, Hook, si tu savais … Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance, tu le sais, je ne peux juste pas. » s'expliqua-t-elle, les yeux fixant le sol.

« Je sais tout ça, mais je suis prêt à passer ma vie à te prouver que tu peux croire en moi comme moi je crois en toi. Tu as aussi le droit à ton propre bonheur. Et j'ai envie de faire partie de ce bonheur, _Emma_. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, levant soudainement ses grands yeux verts et les posant sur moi, me déclenchant une série de frissons incontrôlables.

Je me rendis alors compte que j'avais parlé sans vraiment réfléchir. Cette pseudo déclaration n'était pas du tout prévu et là, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais plus du tout comment agir face à une femme et je perds tous mes moyens. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que je sois en train de rougir. Bon sang, quel capitaine pitoyable je fais ! Rougir devant une femme. Bon, il est vrai que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme, c'est Emma Swan, mais tout de même ! Bon, tant pis, je crois que j'en ai déjà trop dis, autant poursuivre. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais lui mentir, et je ne faillirais pas à cette promesse. Si un jour je dois trahir un serment, ça n'en sera sûrement pas un fait à Emma Swan … Je tiens bien trop à elle pour risquer de la perdre.

Je me lance alors, avec, pour la première fois, la peur au ventre d'être rejeté par une femme.

« Je veux faire partie de ton bonheur, _Emma_, être la raison de ton bonheur. Je veux te rendre heureuse plus que toute autre chose au monde. Je veux te voir sourire et ne plus jamais avoir à sécher tes larmes. Je tiens à toi, Sweetheart, et je ne veux ni te perdre, ni te voir souffrir en mettant ta vie de côté au profit de celle des autres. Je veux t'aider à construire ton bonheur, être celui qui te prend dans ses bras quand tu as froid, être celui qui partage tes soucis et tes ennuis du quotidien. Je veux être la personne qui s'endort à tes côtés chaque soir et je veux me réveiller le matin en te sentant près de moi. Je veux vivre ma vie avec toi, sur un bateau en mer ou dans un appartement sur la terre ferme. Dis-toi que je tiens vraiment énormément à toi, pour être prêt à vivre ailleurs que sur mon navire pour toi » plaisantais-je. Je repris ensuite, plus sérieusement « J'ai tout simplement envie de te voir sourire, sincèrement et brillamment. Je veux te savoir comblée et pouvoir partager mes journées ennuyeuses près de toi. Je veux juste te rendre heureuse parce que … et bien parce que _je t'aime, Emma Swan_. »

Elle semblait perdue et me fixais de manière incrédule.

« Personne ne peut t'aimer autant que moi, je t'aime, mon Cœur. Je ferais tout pour toi, je combattrais des dragons, je serais même prêt à être pote avec Pan, si tu me le demandais ! Je veux juste que tu me _regarde_. Prends le temps de m'observer comme moi je t'observe, et tu verras que _l'amour a un visage_, et c'est le mien. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je serais parfait mais au moins je serais correct et je ne te ferais jamais souffrir. Et puis, comme à mon habitude, je serais un parfait gentleman » ajoutais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue plus que pesante.

Elle ne répondait toujours rien et semblait sous le choc. Une larme s'échappa à nouveau de ses yeux et je me fis la promesse que ce serait la dernière (oui, je sais, je fais beaucoup de promesses!). J'approchai ma main de son visage et essuyai délicatement la perle salée de mon pouce. Emma me regardait toujours, pas une seule fois elle n'avait détourné les yeux. N'y tenant plus, j'approchai lentement, presque trop lentement, mon visage du sien, guettant le moindre mouvement de recul ou le plus petit signe de refus de sa part. Je pris son immobilité pour un encouragement et posai alors le plus tendrement du monde mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour ne pas la brusquer. Je la sentit frissonner et doucement, elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras et tandis qu'une de ses mains jouait avec mes cheveux, l'autre caressait négligemment ma carotide, là où elle pouvait sentir mon cœur s'emballer. Mes mains à moi caressaient ses joues et chassaient définitivement les derniers vestiges de larmes. Le baiser était doux et tendre et nous prîmes le temps de nous découvrir l'un l'autre. C'était un baiser plein d'amour et de promesses d'avenir et de bonheur. Nous nous détachâmes lentement l'un de l'autre au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court et le sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux toujours clos, j'appuyai mon front contre le sien alors qu'elle fit glisser ses mains sur ma poitrine, me soufflant six petits mots que je savais être seulement pour moi, m'étant exclusivement destinés.

« _Je t'aime aussi, Killian Jones_. »

_Slowly fading away _

_You're lost and so afraid _

_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

Ces mots étaient bien plus qu'une déclaration. Ils me prouvaient qu'elle avait enfin apprit à me faire confiance, qu'elle m'ouvrirait désormais son cœur et que toutes les barrières nous séparant étaient tombées, et ça, ça valait tous les trésors du monde. J'aurais pu me demander s'il restait de l'espoir dans un univers où les gens ne pensent qu'à eux, ne parlent que d'eux même et ne sont préoccupés que par leur propre bonheur, j'aurais pu errer encore des siècles, seul, vide, le cœur noircit par la haine et la rancœur, mais ce baiser me prouvait définitivement qu'il y avait de l'espoir, même pour un pirate tel que moi, et que le bonheur nous était accessible, à tous les deux. Nous construirons notre bonheur ensemble. Bien sûr, tout ne serait pas rose (ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas le rose) et c'est normal, parce que deux caractères comme les nôtres promettaient de faire des étincelles, mais nous ferons de notre mieux tous les deux. Nous trouverons toujours des solutions à nos problèmes, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Sauf que cette fois, nous serons ensemble pour les résoudre. Nous ne serons plus jamais livrés à nous même, nous ne serons plus jamais malheureux. Parce qu'à présent, _nous ne sommes plus seuls_.

Fin.


End file.
